Why Heavystep Died Three Times: My Theory
by Smexy and I know it
Summary: My idea on how Heavystep, a RiverClan elder, died more than once.


Why Heavystep has died about three times, Chapter 1: Am I a Leader?

A\N: This is my first fanfic, so please; don't be mad if I make a mistake, or two.

Heavypaw was heading towards the river for his final assessment. The calm, clear water smoothed some of his nervousness away, because he knew he could see the fish much better. Although, the nervousness flooded back when he realized that the fish could see him, too.

"Mouse-brain," he muttered to himself as he got into position for the first fish.

In a few moments, a small fish with sharp fins appeared in the corner of Heavypaw's eye. Heavypaw then made sure where his shadow was before he scooped his paw into the water. As soon as he felt his small claws dig into the slippery fish's side, he jerked up his paw. The fish flopped on the bank, and a little blood seeped out of its side. Heavypaw quickly noticed this, and bit its neck, killing it. _Did I do it right?_ He silently asked himself as he saw the gray pelt of his mentor, Stonestream, flashing in the reeds, and a broad face narrow its eyes.

After he caught three more fish, Heavypaw was called by Stonestream for the swimming part of his assessment.

"Okay," Stonestream began, "you will have to swim back and forth two times, that will be about six fox-lengths."

Heavypaw got a bit scared since they were so close to Sunningrocks when they were expecting a ThunderClan invasion any day. He pushed his fear away, and jumpe into the cool, limpid water, and started swimming. He did all that was needed, and came on the bank of which he started.

"You have passed your assessment! Congratulations, Heavypaw! Let's go back to camp and talk to Crookedstar about your warrior ceremony," his mentor meowed.

When they got back to camp, Stonestream went to go speak to Crookedstar in his secluded den, and Heavypaw went to talk with his friends, Stonepaw and Mistypaw. As he arrived to where Stonepaw and Mistypaw were sharing a carp, Mistypaw asked with a mouth-full of fish, "Haw fif fu fo?"

"I passed! Can you guys belive it?" he meowed excitedly as he sat down.

"That's great, nice job Heavypaw," they meowed flatly.

"Come on, guys, you will be warriors soon, too," he meowed, anxious that his friends hated him for becoming a warrior before them.

"We know, don't worry, Heavypaw," Mistypaw replied.

They talked quietly while Mistypaw and Stonepaw kept eating the carp until a third of it was left. The two apprentices were full, so they gave it to Heavypaw. When Heavypaw finished, Stonestream finally came out of Crookedstar's big den, and padded over to him.

"Crookedstar said that he would hold your ceremony at sunset," his mentor told him.

He replied, "Thank you for everything, Stonestream, you have taught me so much."

"Your very welcome, good luck as a warrior, Heavypaw."

* * *

><p>As sunset drew nearer, Heavypaw's mother, Willowfur, cleaned him for the ceremony, and took him to the place where his warrior ceremony was supposed to take place. (AN: Which is…)

"Let all of RiverClan gather for an important part of a cat's life," called Crookedstar, finally. Every cat in RiverClan – the young and old, shy and the bold, and any other cat in RiverClan surrounded Heavypaw, and Crookedstar as he began, "Stonestream, are you satisfied that Heavypaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, he is ready."

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him a warrior in her turn. Heavypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Heavypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Heavystep. StarClan honors you for your kindness and stealth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Crookedstar rested his muzzle on his head, and the newly named Heavystep licked his shoulder in return.

"Heavystep! Heavystep!" the Clan called the new warrior's name.

"Now Heavystep will carry out his vigil guarding the camp while we sleep," he finished and jumped off the (?), and headed off to his den to sleep, while Heavystep began his vigil.

After awhile of sitting, Heavystep heard footsteps sounding behind him. He then turned around and saw Stonepaw padding towards him. He tipped his head to the side in confusion, waiting for the apprentice to explain since he couldn't talk.

"I'm not tired, so I figured I'd come and sit with you until I was," he meowed, getting the hint.

He dipped his head in understanding, and the two sat in silence until moonhigh, (which for us would be about 5 hours), and Stonepaw said he was tired and went to his nest.

Dawn came around, and with it tiredness swept over Heavystep like a wave. Stonestream came out, and meowed to his former apprentice, "You may go to your nest now, Heavy_step_."

"Thanks, Stonestream! It was cold!" he replied.

"I bet it was."

* * *

><p>A moon passed since Heavystep was named, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur joined him in the warriors' den. He and Stonefur returned to the camp from a hunting patrol, and Crookedstar told him that he was coming with him to the Moonstone that night.<p>

"Go and get yourself herbs from Mudfur, please," he meowed to Heavystep.

Once he got them, they set off, and at moonhigh, they made it to Highstones. They went into Mothermouth, and while Crookedstar was sharing dreams with StarClan, he fell asleep.

Heavystep opened his eyes to see a beautiful, green forest. A light brown tabby she-cat came up to him, and said, "Come, Heavystep, I wish to speak with you."

"Yes?"

"StarClan want to do an experiment, and have choosen you to be a part of it," she meowed.

"What is this 'experiment'?" he asked.

"We will give you three lives," she meowed.

"Wait! What is your name?" he inquired.

"Birdflight."

"How will this work?"

"I will give you three lives, but you can only tell your medicine cat, not even Mistyfoot or Stonefur."

"Okay, you may do whatever you please."

"I, Birdflight, give this worthy RiverClan warrior three lives to use to help his Clan, even though he is not really noticed by his Clan," Birdflight meowed, then he woke up, and him and Crookedstar set off home.

_Am I a leader?_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Please tell me if you want me to continue!<p> 


End file.
